The present invention relates to the formation of stable stacks of intrinsically unstable objects as mutually superimposed layers in contact with each other, and intended for direct display in a sales outlet.
Currently it is known to form stacks of objects for location, as such, in sales outlets (typically large sales centers) so that the customer can take the objects directly from the stack.
The stack is originally wrapped with a complete covering of plastic sheet which binds the objects together during transport and handling of the stack. The outer covering is removed by personnel of the sales center when the stack has been positioned at the point of display, and in such a manner that the objects are free to be removed from the stack by the customer.
Many objects are intrinsically unstable, i.e., they are either yieldable or, although of sufficient rigidity, have a geometrical shape such as not to allow the formation of stable stacks consisting of layers placed one on another in mutual contact.
In these cases it is usual to place each layer in a tray of sufficiently rigid cardboard, which forms both a base for the objects and vertical wall which retains them along the lateral surface of the layer. The layers hence rest one on another with the trays therebetween.
Besides being costly in themselves, these trays also require the intervention of the sales center personnel for their removal as the layers of objects gradually become consumed. Moreover, such trays involve a disposal cost as refuse.